Every King Needs A Queen
by TheSilentWhiteRose
Summary: ...Can a man known to have no heart save a girl who was so broken?
1. Protagonists & Disclaimer

_**~Protagonists~ **_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi.**_

_Many have heard stories of him. The name alone can make a simple person shudder. He was no average drug dealer or thug, he was much worse. He ran the streets of Tokyo and no one has ever dared to undermine him. Cruel and ruthless in his actions, some people even say that he has no heart. Every female wanted him and every male wanted to be him, but all in all he ruled with _**fear**_._

_**Kagome "Kiki" Higurashi.**_

_Tokyo's golden girl. __She had been six when her mother passed away after the birth of her younger stillborn brother,and __fifteen when her father succumbed to a terminal illness. Heir to millions of dollars although her modest self would never boast about her riches, instead she is the kind-hearted, pretty-faced, troubled soul. Missing for almost a year and a half, Kagome makes her return to Tokyo after skipping town after one night that changed her life forever._

_Can the heartless truly save the broken?_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em> **

**I do not own anything :/**

**All characters of this story are HUMAN. There are no Mikos, _**Yōkai**_, **hanyōu** etc. This is NOT the feudal era but Modern day Japan. **

**The following is rated M due to Violence, Adult content and Adult language.**

**This is an InuYasha thug story.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I quickened my pace down the narrow road, as the winter chill was starting to fill the air this late afternoon. The faint murmurs in French as well as the sound of my Christian Louboutin's hitting the cobblestone streets, were the only sounds that could be heard.

Looking over my shoulder out of habit, I scanned the surrounding area before letting out a sigh of frustration. This paranoia I had developed over this last year and a half had become beyond ridiculous and it was about time I put my foot down.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," an older man with a heavy french accent said as he nodded his head and allowed me to pass the sidewalk without having to step on the damp grass. If there was one thing I could say I loved about this romantic city it would be that chivalry was still well and truly alive.

"Merci Monsieur," I thanked him in a small voice as my eyes landed on my destination, which caused a sense of relief to wash over me. Once again I looked over my shoulder one last time before picking up my pace and arriving at the post office.

Snuggling my face deeper into my huge Armani scarf I pulled of my knitted gloves and reached into my bag pulling out the letter. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before unfolding the letter and re-reading it one final time before I finally sent it off.

_Dear Aya,_

_I miss you. I miss both you and Chi Chi. I hope one day you can forgive me for leaving you with this burden, without saying good-bye, but I had to leave Aya. I couldn't stay, not after what happened. I just couldn't face the reality of the fact that it **did** happened. Chi probably hates me. I hope you never told her what happened to me, what happened to both of us. No one should ever have to know the details of what we went through that night._

_That night. It's been a whole year and a half Aya and I've been running ever since but I can't keep running because I'm tired. I'm so tired of having to look over my shoulders. I want to live again. Please help me Aya, help me get my life back._

_I'm coming back to Japan. I'm scared shitless but I refuse to keep hiding. I've already sent my transfers to Tokyo U, which they've accepted. I hope you and Chi Chi still attend there, I would love to have the collage experience with my best friends. I've also contacted my real estate agent, she's found me a gorgeous three bedroom penthouse 10 minutes away from campus. If you and Chi Chi find it in your hearts to forgive me...well, I'd love for you both to move in with me._

_I'll be back in two months. I've written the reply address on the back. I really hope to hear from you._

_Love always,_

_Kagome xoxo_

Letting some tears fall, I ignored the curious stares from people passing by and instead licked off the envelope and sealed it down tightly. Giving the letter a quick good luck kiss, I slipped it in the post office box and let out a long need sigh.

A sense of relief washed over me and for the first time in a long while I smiled a genuine smile. Though the sky was gloomy and cloudy I stepped out the post office and skipped my way down the Parisian cobble stone streets, headed towards my apartment.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Two months later~**

It's been exactly 14 months, 2 days, 4 hours, 36 minutes & 25 seconds and counting since that night. The trauma of that night had not only messed up my trust in people and paranoia but it also gave me horrible anxiety. Now just the very thought of going back to the place where it all happened had my stomach in all types of knots.

It was way too late to change my mind about staying here as my apartment had already found a new tenant to rent out and most of my stuff had already been shipped back to Tokyo. Taking a deep breath I mentally coached myself to not freak out and shook my head to rid the negativity as I headed to my bedroom. Taking a seat on the edge of my bed I eyed out my suitcases and chuckled lowly at the long hours it took me to cram in all my clothes and shoes. One thing that didn't change over the year was my love for fashion and clothes and being in Paris only added to my passion for it.

Looking down at my Rolex, I noticed my driver should be arriving any minute, so I decided to take a look through my apartment for the last time. My safe haven, my home. The place that has given me protection for the past year. My apartment was entirely mine, not another soul had stepped foot in here since moving in and it was the one place I found solace.

A tear fell from my eye. I was going to miss Paris so much. I had made a life here, I made friends and Paris had helped me heal, helped me forget.

I shook my head at the negativity that once again filled my head. "Stop confusing yourself. This is for the best," I coached myself out loud. Laughing as I was talking to myself like Kureijī hito (a crazy person), I shook my head and dramatically laid back on the bed.

The truth is I had to go back home to Tokyo. I've been running for so long that I'm just tired. I miss home. I miss my best friends and most of all I miss my old life. I refuse to live in fear for the rest of my life and the only way to move on was to head back to where it all started. Thankfully Aya ended up writing back to me straight away, telling me she forgave me, how sorry she was and to hurry up and come home. The way my heart grew just by reading it reminded me how badly I needed to do this, not only for me but for Aya and Chi Chi too.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted my thoughts and I jumped off my bed and quickly ran to answer it. "Bonjour?" I asked through the intercom just as the little camera revealed it to be my driver for the evening.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Higurashi, ce est moi Pierre. Je vais prendre vos sacs à la voiture et nous pouvons être hors de l'aéroport," (Hello Miss Higurashi, it's me Pierre. I'll get your bags to the car and we can be off to the airport) he spoke into the intercom causing me to smile softly. "Je vais vous Buzz jusqu'à Pierre," (I'll buzz you up Pierre,) I said as I hit the button to unlock the front gate.

Grabbing my purse as well as my Chanel carry-on bag, I headed to the front door to open it, only for Pierre to appear moments later with a friendly smile that always warms my heart.

"Merci Pierre. Mes valises sont dans ma chambre, troisième porte sur la droite. Je vais attendre dans la voiture pour vous," (Thank you Pierre. My suitcases are in my bedroom, third door on the right. I'll wait in the car for you,) I said softly as I moved out of his way and allowed him and the gentleman from the lobby's front desk to walk inside.

Stepping out, I turned around one last time and took in the jasmine scent of my apartment. Smiling with nothing but love for this place, I let a few tears fall. "Merci Paris, vous avez été au-delà de bon pour moi." (Thank you Paris, you have been beyond good to me.) I whispered before finally turning around and heading out of the place that would always hold a special place in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame<strong>

"No Chi it goes here like this, god I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with my head screwed on straight," I snapped out in frustration as I snatched the photo frame out of her hands and proceeded to set it down properly.

Letting out a sigh at my harshness towards my best friend, I vigorously ran my fingers through my hair as I eyed out the lounge room. We had almost finished adding the last touches and I had to blame my foul mood on the fact that I was trying to be a perfectionist. Kagome was arriving tomorrow and I wanted everything to be amazing for when she steps into the apartment for the first time.

Chi Chi and I had been playing interior decorators this past month and shit ended up being a lot harder than we had thought. To make matters worse we couldn't get help from my step-brother Miroku or Koga as we wanted her return to be a surprise to them.

When I first got Kagome's letter I think I cried non-stop for about two days straight. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if this was some silly prank but after a few days of collecting my thoughts I wrote her back and let Chi Chi know that Kagome had finally got in contact with us.

It had been a whole year and a half and even though I had never stopped thinking about her, I had convinced myself I would never see her again because she just vanished into thin air.

She went ghost.

We looked everywhere for her, even used my step-brother's connections to try finding her, but nothing. It was like she never existed and the saddest part was no one knew why she ran except for me. It was a secret I had not told a soul. What saddened me the most was that she thought I would be mad at her for running away. I didn't know why she thought I'd hate her for leaving like she did, because quite honestly I would have done the same, if I was in her situation.

Chi Chi, Miroku and Koga on the other hand had no idea why she left. They couldn't understand why she would pick up and leave and I had to pretend this whole time that I didn't know why either. Kagome and I made a promise to never speak on it again and we planned on keeping it that way. Eien ni. (Forever.)

It was hard lying to the people around me but I think both Kagome and I are too ashamed to even speak on it, let alone tell our families about what had happened that night. Plus, I didn't know how Chi Chi would take it. Out of the three of us she was the toughest and the craziest and was really protective over Kagome so I could only imagine what she would do if she had known.

"Gomen'nasai Chi, I'm just all over the place. I just can't wait to see her and I just want everything to be perfect," I finally apologized for my bitchy behavior as her frown instantly started to ease up. I knew she was just as anxious to see Kagome as much as I was so she hadn't killed my ass for all my extra attitude.

Dramatically collapsing back on the brand new leather couch, I picked up a photo frame that had all three of us cuddled in bed with big cheesy smiles and felt my eyes blur from the tears that were building up. It was from about 3 years ago. Back when everything was normal and we were nothing but happy sixteen-year-old girls, with not a care in the world.

Tearing my eyes from the picture as Chi Chi plopped down on the couch next to me, I rested my head on her shoulder as she smiled down at the picture of us.

"I know Aya, I miss her so much as well. I feel like this past year I've been living with a massive chunk of my heart missing. She better bet her ass she's never leaving us again, or we'll hogtie her before she even makes it to the door." She chuckled as I let out a little laugh.

"You think things will go back to the way they used to be?" I asked quietly knowing fully well they most likely never would, although right now I needed to be told otherwise.

"Maybe not straight away but I hope so. I just hope that whatever caused her to run like she did, doesn't come back." she whispered causing my head to snap over to her. Though Chi Chi never knew why Kagome left, what she did know was that it must have been something huge and terrifying for Kagome to just up and leave like she did.

"We'll keep her safe no matter what," I promised Chi Chi although it felt like I was promising myself more than her. Intertwining my fingers with Chi's, I couldn't help but smile softly at the closeness I was feeling with her once again. Over the year and a half with Kagome gone, Chi Chi and my friendship strained a lot. I was almost certain that if it weren't for the fact that she was dating my step-brother, our friendship would have been long over.

With the news of Kiki coming home, it was like the tension between us had magically lifted and we were once again best friends. Kagome had that affect; she was the glue to the pieces of our trio puzzle, the person who always made you appreciate the people around you. The girl was an angel.

"I just can't wait to see her face again," Chi Chi sighed in a broken tone that seemed to raise a pit full of emotions inside of me. Squeezing her hand a little in comfort, I closed my eyes for only a few seconds and instantly regretted it as vivid memories of that night flashed through my mind.

Quickly shaking my head to rid my mind of those poisonous thoughts, we continued to sit in silence as our attention was now taken by the sunset that was descending in front of us. Mentally saying a little silent prayer, I prayed to the kami-samas above that things would just go back to the way they used to be.

Back, before **he **came and destroyed our lives.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Inuyasha**

"I don't give a fuck how sorry you are. You must have forgot who you're fucking with so let me waste my time and refresh your memory. You're messing with my money and that means fucking with my happiness, and that's two things you don't mess with," I spat out through gritted teeth as my chest heaved up and down from breathing so hard.

I was beyond livid, raging inside and I was gripping my glock with so much force I'm surprised it didn't snap in two. Taking a deep breath to try and tame my anger, I glared back down at the filthy bastard who was tied to a chair in the middle of my warehouse, blood dripping from his face and body.

His entire body was trembling with fear as tears fell down his face causing me to shake my head at how weak and pathetic he was acting. He was scared, terrified even and I couldn't give a rat's ass about it because he knew his end was coming and there was nothing or no one who could save him now cause no one fucks with my money and lives to see another day.

Looking around the room a small smirk graced my lips as the rest of my workers stood around looking at their fate if they even thought to double cross me. Satisfied with the damage I had done and the show I had provided, I glanced towards my right hand man Miroku, who wore an evil smirk on his face. This pervert loved taking life. Second to fucking women. It was a sport to him, like his own personal high.

Keh, it felt that way for all of us. Killing someone came too easily for us, too much fun. Don't get me wrong, we didn't take people's lives for no reason. We treated our workers fairly good and all we asked for in return was loyalty and sales. If you fucked around? Well then you end up six feet under.

"Yo Miroku, he's all yours. Have fun." I chuckled as I tossed him a knife which he caught easily while licking his lips in excitement. Sometimes I wonder if he gets off at killing people like fucking women does for him, but that's something I rather not know about the hentai, despite knowing him since we were kids.

Knowing he would finish this off and clean up, I looked back at the bloody guy one last time. "Rest in peace you fucking traitor," I spat before smirking and making my way out of the warehouse.

Cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders as if I had just done a 4 hour work out, I headed to my car and jumped into my all red matte Lambo. Growling as blood from my hands smeared on my seat, I let out a string of incoherent swear words before starting my car and pulling out my phone. Lighting a much needed cigarette I took a pull and closed my eyes as the smoke flowed through me and instantly relaxed my muscles as I waited for my other best friend to answer his phone.

_"What is it Mutt no kao?" (mutt-face)_

Koga's voice answered through the speaker system in my car causing me to chuckle at the insulting name he called me. "Just left the warehouse ya de ippai ōkami. (mangy wolf.) So where are you?" I muttered as I inhaled the smoke and nodded my head to the music that was playing lowly.

_"At home, working on these damn accounts for all the clubs and shit."_ He replied as the sound of typing and paper shuffling could be heard in the background.

"Keh, forget all that shit, I'm thinking about smoking some blunts and hitting the strip club, find me a bitch and bust a nut, you in?" I asked as I ran through red lights and jumped on the highway heading back to my main house.

_"Sounds good but you know I can't get too faded. Ayame's been bugging me about it as it is and I'm trying to stay in her good graces,"_ he stated while continuing to shuffle around while I just mentally rolled my eyes at his whipped ass.

"Quit being a pussy ya Yaseta ōkami (scrawny wolf) Ayame's ass ain't gonna do shit cause tonight it's 'boys get fucked up night' so be there." I muttered sternly as I hit the gas and headed towards the gated community that housed my huge gated mansion.

Hearing him sigh, I instantly smirked because I knew he was giving in. _"Fine. I'll be there tonight shit-face. Talk to ya later."_ he grumbled while I pulled into the driveway. I couldn't help but to sigh in relief at the thought of finally being home.

"Yeah," I mumbled tiredly and hung up as I worked up the strength to get out my car. Locking my car, I dragged my feet to the front door and fumbled with the keys as my exhaustion made it hard to see straight.

It had been a long ass day not to mention that I had been up since yesterday morning. Ain't no sleep when you're in the game. You're constantly on the move and doing business and no matter how many years being in this life, I still hadn't gotten used to the long hours.

Finally getting inside, I closed my front door, entered the code for the alarm before heading straight up the stairs and towards my bedroom. Yawning as I stubbed out my cigarette in the ashtray next to my bed, I slipped out my Nikes and checked my gold Rolex, **3:15 p.m.**

Sighing in pleasure at the thought of a long nap before hitting the club scene later tonight, I fell face first on my large bed and fell into a deep sleep within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

I felt someone slightly shaking me, pulling me out of my deep sleep that I had fallen in thanks to the sleeping pills I had taken when the plane first took off. Quickly opening my eyes, I rubbed them with the balls of my fist as I let out a small yawn.

Pushing my wavy hair away from my face I looked up to see the petite flight attendant standing next to me. "I'm so sorry to wake you Miss Higurashi but we have arrived in Japan," she politely said causing me to quickly turn my head towards the small window and confirm that we had indeed landed. Turning back I gave her a small smile. "Arigatō," I shyly whispered as I stood up from the lounge chair I had been sleeping on and stretched out my tight limbs.

Grabbing my carry-on bag and purse, I quickly popped my head into the cockpit and thanked both my pilot and co-pilot before making my way to the stairs that led to the ground. At the top of the stairs, I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh Japanese air that I hadn't felt in over a year before letting out a sigh and holding onto the railing as I began taking the steps down.

Looking up for only a moment, my eyes caught onto an all black SUV and as soon as I stepped off the last step, I began making my way over only to see the doors fly open and out came running Aya and Chi Chi.

Immediately dropping my bags as my breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes, I flung my arms open wide as they both crashed into me sending us all to the ground. For what felt like the next 10 minutes all I felt were tears dampening my blouse and arms wrapped around me squeezing the life out of me.

_Modotte kimashita... (I'm back...)_

To say I didn't feel at home right away would be an understatement, so to enjoy this much needed moment I closed my eyes and took in all the love that I was currently receiving from the two people who meant the world to me.

After placing numerous kisses all over my face, the girls finally stood up pulling me up with them and helped me dust off my clothes as I ended up on the bottom of the group hug. Once all composed and fixed up, I took a step back and looked over my two best friends in awe.

Still the tears poured out and all I could do was try and speak but feeling so overwhelmed, no words escaped my lips and instead I stood there mute and frozen in my spot. Of course Chi Chi's crazy self was the first to go in for the kill and for the first time I was happy she broke the silence.

Pointing her freshly manicured nail in my face she started with her rant I just knew was coming. "I'm gonna tell you this once and only once Kagome. You are never leaving us again. I should kick your tiny ass for going M.I.A a whole year. How could you leave and not take me with you?" She huffed causing us all to stand in silence for a moment before we all burst out laughing. "Kohaku would be so glad to see you," she added as our laughter slowly subsided.

"God I missed you guys so much," I sighed as we linked arms and made our way to the car. "We missed you too Kiki. But no more disappearing acts again, okay?" Aya said in almost a pleading manner causing me to feel guilty instantly. I gave her a reassuring smile."Hai, watashi wa yakusoku suru." (Yes, I promise.) I told them both as I embraced them into another group hug before we finally piled into the car and drove out of the private airport strip.

The car ride was filled with nothing but three best friends trying to get a word in every second and to say we didn't shut up the whole car ride home wouldn't be a lie. I felt sorry for the poor driver.

The ride back to our place took over an hour, which gave us enough time to catch each other up on what was going on in our lives for the past year and a half. What made it even better was that we spoke to each other as if I hadn't just been missing for the past year. I gave them a briefing on what Paris was like, my life there and what I spent most of my time doing while they brought me up to speed on their love lives and collage lives. Surprising me the most was that Aya ended up getting with Koga who was Miroku's best friend and had this infatuation with me but had been like a brother to me. Though they've hooked up and claimed to be each others they've never made it official, instead they like to play games with each other.

But according to Chi Chi they're head-over-heels for one another but won't admit it, which seemed like something both Koga and Aya would do as they were both flirts and liked to go out and have fun. What made me even happier was finding out that Miroku and Chi Chi were still together after 3 long years. Though Miroku still hasn't stopped his womanizing ways, I swear they were like soul mates and I didn't think I could ever picture them apart.

By the time the car pulled up to a building we were all out of breath but most of all up to speed. Pressing my face against the window I looked up at the modern building which I assumed was our new apartment building.

"Kagome-chan wait till you see inside," Chi Chi beamed as she opened the door and held my hand as soon as I got out, while Aya held onto my other one. Looking up with amazement at the foyer, the doorman greeted us after a quick introduction and we rushed over to the elevator waiting to get up to the penthouse.

Though I'd seen the apartment from the photos the real estate agent had sent me, I couldn't wait for the real thing. Not only was this a beautiful penthouse, what made it even better was that I was sharing it with my two best friends.

Something that we had all dreamed about since we were six.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome**

After impatiently shifting on my feet with excitement, we finally reached the top of the 15 story apartment building and walked into our new home.

"Nanite kotoda! ! !" (OH MY GOD!) I squealed out in excitement as my eyes got wide and my mouth dropped to the floor. I was sold at just looking at the pictures, but I now realized they didn't do it justice.

The girls both wrapped their arms around me as we began walking deeper into the open planned apartment. "It's freakin' amazing Kiki. It's so huge and we got our own private pool! C'mon we'll give you a quick tour, then you need to go take a nap because tonight we are taking you out!"

My smile quickly faded at the prospect of going out, especially here in Tokyo where I could possibly be recognized. Looking over I frowned as I began shaking my head at the different scenarios playing out in my head. Noticing my expression, Chi stood in front of me and grabbed my hands. "Ah-uh, don't even try it Kagome. We just got you back and we need to celebrate."

Giving into their puppy dog eyes and cute pouts, I let out a sigh and mentally coached myself to do this. "Okay, okay, but if I'm not comfortable we leave okay?" I asked causing them both to instantly start beaming as they nodded their heads.

"Good, now let's give you a tour of our new home," Chi Chi cheesed as we linked arms and started making our way to the floor to the roof glass windows that gave us 180 degree views.

"And wait till you see your room and not to mention you got your ass a massive walk-in closet," Aya sighed dreamily and although I was excited for that, my attention was captivated by something else.

"This is so crazy look, look at this view," I mumbled as I gazed out of the glass floor to the ceiling windows, while shaking my head in awe.

"You should see it at night, it's totally something unreal," Chi Chi smiled as she stood next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You like it right, Kiki?" Aya asked hesitantly as she looked for some sort of reassurance. Looking over at her with wide eyes, I cheesed hard as I held her hand. "Like? I'm in love with this place, like seriously I could just stay here forever!" I gushed at the very thought of staying up here in my tower, where no one or nothing could hurt me.

"I'm glad you do babe, we never got to say thank you for letting us live here with you," Chi Chi chimed in causing me to smile at her softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. My dream place with my two best friends." I chuckled as I hugged them.

"Well let's show you the rest of this amazing place," Aya beamed causing my happiness to bloom as I let my best friends lead me through our apartment and show me the place I now called home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that night~<strong>_

Glancing down at my gold Rolex, the diamond filled hands pointed at 10 p.m. on the dot. After a much needed nap, I woke up, showered, washed my hair, dried and fixed it before applying my make-up.

Though I was still tired and wanted nothing more than to stay home and possibly sleep more I didn't want to disappoint Aya-chan and Sango-chan, especially after I promised them I would go. Sighing, I looked over my outfit one last time in my full length mirror and let a small smile grace my lips.

I would never consider myself conceited but even I had to admit I looked good for someone who was beyond exhausted and not all that thrilled to go out. My long black locks were hanging halfway down my back and to finish off my look I kept my make-up light and made my chocolate-brown eyes stand out. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my clutch purse and turned off the lights in my room before making my way down the stairs and headed for the main lounge room to see where the girls were at.

Laughing, I was not surprised to find them already in the kitchen with a bottle of Peach Ciroc waiting for me to make a toast. I couldn't help but beam at the fact that their party-girl ways had not changed over the year.

"Ooo La la, Kagome. Someone's scoping out some D tonight," Chi Chi's crazy self laughed while grabbing us some glasses as I just shook my head and sat myself on one of the island stools. Aya never failing too short with her loud self, piped up as soon as she finished downing her shot and looked up with a cheeky grin. "I guess the French didn't satisfy you enough, ne Kagome-chan?" She laughed causing me to bite down on my lip with amusement.

Laughing as I flung my hands up in the air, I slid off the stool while shaking my head. "Thats it, I'm changing." I chuckled as my cheeks burned red due to all the attention that was now directed towards me. Turning around to make my way out of the kitchen, Chi quickly grabbed hold of my waist and turned me back around pushing me toward the kitchen island. "No no no, come here, we were just teasing you. You look fine. I almost forgot how you always end up looking the hottest out of all of us." Chi chirped causing us all to haunch over with laughter.

"You sure I don't...well...you know, look too over the top?" I hesitantly asked, biting my lip once all our laughter had died down and I now started to once again feel self conscious. Out of the three of us, I had to be the most self conscious and shy. It was something that I couldn't help and blamed my childhood for. The girls all knew and understood but they tried their best to make me feel comfortable and bring me out of my shell.

"Kagome...you look amazing. Really. And if I didn't have Miroku I'd definitely make a move on you," Chi Chi winked as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, instantly making me feel better.

Aya seeing the opportunity, held up her filled glass and gestured for us to do the same. "Here's to one of the many nights of getting fucked up with San'nin no tomo," (the three friends,) she toasted, always making sure to make it classy as ever. "Annnnd to getting our best friend back. To the future and new beginnings," Chi Chi added causing me to smile hard.

"Cheers to that," I spoke up while lifting up my glass and cheering it against theirs before we brought our glasses to our lips and sculled the whole contents down in one go.

Coughing at the burning sensation that was currently erupting down my throat, the girls both laughed as Chi Chi patted my back and Aya packed the drinks away. "Let's get her out of here before she gets drunk off one drink and doesn't end up going out," Chi laughed as she handed me my clutch and the keys while we headed to the door.

Feeling nervous as we stepped off the elevator, I held on to Chi's hand tightly as Aya went around and got in the driver's seat of the Bentley. "Wait, where exactly is this party anyway?" I asked with my face scrunched in confusion as I slipped in the passenger's seat and looked over at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Miroku's silly. The boys always have these random house parties once in a while," said Chi as if I was supposed to be aware of that and instead gave her a blank stare before letting out a sigh. "I hope it's not one of those crazy ones." I mumbled as I knew quite well how big and over the top Miroku and Koga liked to party.

Especially Miroku.

I wasn't trying to be a downer or kill the mood but I really wasn't a party-girl type of person, instead I was more the snuggle-in-bed-and-watch-movies type of girl.

"Relax Kagome, it'll be fine. We'll just go there and have fun and if you get too uncomfortable we can leave." Aya assured me as she noticed my unease.

Sighing as I nodded my head, I mentally told myself to calm down and not ruin tonight for my best friends. So instead I sat back and just hoped it wasn't anything crazy I was attending.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha<strong>

Smirking at the sight, I couldn't help but notice the party was in full swing and it was fucking poppin', as it should be. Blunts and alcohol were everywhere, hot women were spread out throughout the bottom half of the house and guys were on the prowl looking for their next fuck. I had to give props to Miroku for throwing one hell of a party. It was a tradition for the Kings to throw a full blown out party once in a while and we always did it big when it came to having parties. We had a reputation to uphold.

Licking my lips, I made my way through the house heading to the lounge room, all while dodging bitches who threw themselves at me and ignored the guys nodding their heads my way in respect. Finding the gang where I expected, I dapped each one of them before taking a seat in the middle while pulling out a blunt and pulling it up to my lips.

Nodding my head at Miroku, I patted his back as I handed him my blunt. "Damn Miroku ya ain't single yet you still act thirsty for some pussy. How many women did you invite this time anyway? Knowing Sango got your balls on a tight leach," I chuckled as my gaze roamed the room and my eyes landed on one girl grinding on another girl.

Taking a long pull from the blunt he laughed before handing it back and sitting back on the couch as he stretched his arms out behind his head. "What can I say my friend, old habits die hard," He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "These lovely young ladies have indeed come at my request so please feel free to choose as many as you want, since it appears I no longer have that privilege." He confessed lowly.

I scoffed and side eyed him before chuckling at his committed ass. "Keh, I don't see how you and Sango even lasted this long, considering your perverted ass is always tempted by anything with breasts and a skirt." I grinned as I held my arms out and gestured towards the group of bitches that danced close by trying to get our attention.

Koga let out a loud chuckle before pulling some random girl on his lap. "Yea Miroku, quit being the little bitch that you are and go find yourself a nice pussy to bust a nut in." He beamed as he slapped the girl's ass a few times causing it to jiggle like jello.

"I should like to think you wouldn't find that funny when Ayame gets here Koga. As a matter of fact you can ask her that yourself because here she comes right now," Miroku taunted while smirking causing Koga to stop in his tracks. Instantly all our heads snapped to the entrance of the door and sure enough there stood Ayame, Sango and some other girl who I didn't recognized nor could see properly as she practically hid behind them.

Ayame however was the first to spot us and her eyes narrowed on Koga with a glare as usual. Not wasting a second she began making her way through the crowd not giving a fuck who she bumped into as the other two girls followed close behind.

"Shit," I heard Koga mumbled lowly before pushing the girl off him and quickly stood up holding his hands up in defense. Not being able to hold it in any longer, myself and the guys all held our stomachs as we laughed at how whipped Koga actually was although he tried to act otherwise. No matter how much he tried to deny it Baka loved that wench more than he would like to admit and she was just the same. Though I give both Miroku and Koga shit for being whipped, I wouldn't lie when I say Ayame and Sango are the only girls I could roll with. Hell these wenches take shit from no one and when they're pissed, they turn out to be just as crazy as us guys.

Ayame finally made it up to Koga and just before she could go off on his ass, Miroku stood up and yelled out at the girl who came in with Ayame and Sango causing us boys to all look on with curious glances.

Jumping up from his seat he ran up to her lifting her in the air, spinning her around before letting her down and kissing her forehead a few times while holding her tight. Then she let out a shriek and slapped him as he chuckled and rubbed his red cheek causing us all to sweat drop and Sango to growl irritably.

Looking over at the guys, Koga was watching with wide, shocked eyes and Shippo just looked as confused as me. When Miroku finally let her go and moved away, I pulled my blunt from my lips and narrowed my eyes as I got a good look at her. "Whoa, who's she?" Shippo muttered lowly beside me causing me to shrug as I watched her every move. "No idea, but damn indeed runt," I muttered as I licked over my lips and my gaze dropped down and roamed her bare legs that looked silky smooth. _Damn, who is she? _She had to be without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _  
><em>

Not caring that I was out right staring, I continued to drink her appearance in and shook my head at how much she resembled an old flame of mine, but unlike that wench's whoring ass this girl's beauty was unnatural and breathtaking.

Suddenly my gaze turned into a frown as thoughts of how come I've never seen her before crossed my mind. Obviously this girl was close with my boys which didn't make any sense as I would've most definitely remember someone as gorgeous as her.

A hand waving in front my face interrupted my thoughts and I scowled slapping it away looking at Miroku who had the biggest smirk plastered on his face. "Did you hear what I said Inuyasha? I said this lovely young woman is Kagome," he chuckled knowing fully well what I had just been thinking.

"Kagome?" I muttered, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue and lips until suddenly realization hit me. So this was the famous Kagome I always hear about? The one who was like a little sister to my boys and up and disappeared a year ago.

Damn. They never told me she looked like a fucking model, I thought to myself as a smirk played out across my lips.

Realizing she was looking at me curiously and blushing at the same time, I quickly switched on my charm and sent her smile.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha**

"I've heard a lot about you Koibito. (sweetheart.) Nice to finally meet you, the name's Inuyasha." I muttered as I held out my hand causing her to blush as she looked down at it and back up at me. Taking my extended hand, she shook it before sending me a small, soft smile. "Nice to meet you too," she whispered lowly that I almost missed it, though the sound of her soft voice was hard to miss.

Feeling everyone watching us, I licked over my lips and let go of her hand causing her to step back and look around awkwardly. I could tell babygirl was shy, nervous even, she kept glancing around almost like she was looking for someone or like she didn't want to be here. Ready to ask her if she wanted a drink, a groan almost escaped my lips as Koga picked her up and spun her around. "Yooooo Kiki long time no see. You sure are one hell of a heart-breaker, leaving me like you did when you're supposed to be my woman."

Letting out a small laugh as she squealed, he set her on her feet and she started to say something to him, although I didn't catch on after "Gomen'nasai Koga-kun..." as I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy staring at her smile.

Damn and those lips.

Once again I was knocked out of my thoughts by an angry, loud-mouthed Ayame. "Move the fuck out of the way Lang," she spat out using Koga's last name while grabbing Kagome's hand who looked confused and lost. "C'mon Kiki let's leave these assholes here with their filthy-ass hoes. I see a bunch of hot men over there near the bar," she sneered through gritted teeth causing Kagome's eyes to go wide as she began to protest although it was no use as Ayame already began dragging her away.

"Maybe I should go save Kagome from Aya's wrath?" Sango mumbled with a frown as Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck causing her to remove her attention from her best friends sight and onto her boyfriend's.

Instantly Koga was gritting his jaw, and puffed on his blunt as he watched them leave. He was pissed off and she knew it. I would say that this was new, but it was far from it. I swear those two always gotta play these damn games with each other but we were all so used to it that we just ignored it and let them do them.

Shaking my head at a now ranting Koga, I looked back over my shoulder to where the girls were headed and narrowed my eyes as I saw thirsty-ass guys trying to holler at Kagome, while Ayame embraced it knowing she was just pissing Koga off even more. Shaking my head, I instantly felt annoyed that she wasn't even paying attention to Kagome who was looking a hell-of-a-lot uncomfortable and not wanting to be apart of whatever Ayame was doing.

Though I wanted to go over there and beat the motherfuckers for making her feel that way, I sat back and watched in complete awe. Something about her intrigued me so much that even I was confused. No woman has ever and I mean _ever, _made me interested the way she was, especially not after a 2 minute introduction.

Trying to blame it on the weed for my new sudden fascination, I couldn't doubt the curiosity running through my mind. First, what was so special about her that had me wanting more, Second, how have I never met her before, yet she's so close to my main people, and Third, where the fuck did she disappear to for a year and a half?

Sitting back on the lounge, I shook my head as I brought my blunt back up to my lips and forcefully removed my eyes from Kagome.

I wanted to know more. I wanted to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

Walking away from our group of friends, the only thing on my mind was that Inuyasha guy. The butterflies currently flying around in my stomach was something foreign to me and I knew it had something to do with the fact that the ever so handsome Inuyasha not only spoke to me but also seemed to take interest in me.

My smile soon faded at the thoughts of me being so on edge mixed with my typical shy persona meaning he probably thinks I'm a freak who can barely speak up. Shaking my head to rid me of the negative thoughts, Aya dragged me to the bar for some refreshments which I was for once happy about as I needed to loosen up and relax.

As always guys of all types were stepping up to us from every direction and of course Aya was loving the attention mainly just to piss Koga off, I on the other hand was getting really uncomfortable as I wasn't use to the attention nor did I want it.

I'm your typical shy person who prefers to sit at home and not be bothered by people and having people come and try to hit on you so casually made me feel uneasy as well as made my skin crawl.

"What can I get the beautiful ladies tonight?" The Johnny Depp looking bartender asked as soon as we got to the bar and took seats on the stools that was placed in front of it.

"Um, can we get four Wet Pussy shots and two Long Island iced teas please," Aya cooed as she battered her eyelashes at the bartender who happily complied as he licked his lips causing me to cringe at the sight. I mushed my eyebrows together and side eyed Aya as the realization of what she had just ordered hit me.

"Kuso ̄ (Damn) you weren't lying when you said you were gonna get me fucked up," I chuckled nervously as I subconsciously pulled my shorts down which didn't hide much of my thighs causing me to instantly regret wearing such a revealing outfit.

She let out a laugh as the bartender handed us our drinks while sending a wink to the both of us, causing me to mentally gag. Ignoring his attempts to spark up a conversation I picked up the first shot and quickly downed it before moving onto the next one instantly until there was nothing left. The alcohol burned going down my throat instantly and I mistakenly grabbed my long island iced tea and proceeded to swallow a large gulp forgetting that it was also alcohol.

Groaning at my stupidity, the current dizziness I was experiencing was all the more proof I need to know that the alcohol was hitting me instantly and due to the fact that I wasn't much of a drinker, it hit me hard.

"Come on you let's go outside and get some fresh air," Aya chuckled at my sour face as she hopped of the stool while stumbling a little before turning her attention to me and helping me off mine.

Nodding my head to assure her I was okay she sent me one of her mischievous grins that always meant trouble before grabbing my hand, pushing through the crowd and leading us out to the back yard. Thankful for the fresh air, I concentrated on not stumbling over as Aya led us further out into the huge backyard and towards a group of young looking looking guys who look drunk as hell as they passed around what looked like a joint.

Letting out a sigh as I shook my head, I narrowed my eyes at Aya as I knew exactly what she was doing and now I was in the crossfire, not to mention stuck with a bunch of creepy looking guys as she got her revenge. Letting my arm go she turned back at me, sending a wink before immediately walking over to one of the older looking guys and without any hesitation sat on the guy's lap, while I stood around awkwardly, sipping on my cocktail.

"Utsukushī koko ni suwatte kuru," (Come sit here beautiful,) one of them said as they noticed I was just standing there and patted the seat next to him which just so happened to be wedged in between two of the extremely high looking guys.

Blowing out air of frustration, I took another large gulp to settle the bad nerves in my stomach before I reluctantly sat down in between two of these guys trying my best to ignore their piercing eyes all while they licked their lips at me like hungry savages.

I mentally reminded myself to kick Aya's ass later for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Koga<strong>

"Yo any of you guys seen Ayame around here?" I asked my boys as I continued to scope the room out looking for this crazy wench who constantly drove me mad but also happened to be the only girl I ever loved.

After spotting me with that girl I knew her ass would be on some 'Fuck Koga shit, I don't need him' and get with some random guy just to piss me off and she was right. It did piss me the fuck off cause she was mine.

See Aya and I, want and love each other but we're both on some other bullshit and everyone knows that girl is my future wife, no doubt about it, but again we both love to play games and fuck around. Even I admit that we were on some childish ass shit but it's what kept us interested. See I love her but I also love my single life style which has caused us not to officially get together but in saying that I will not hesitate to beat the fuck outta some cocky bastards stupid enough to try and holler at her.

She's mine and only mine.

"Keh, quit ya whining baka her ass is around here somewhere, she probably went outside. I'll go with ya," Inuyasha said while standing up with a blunt in his mouth, ignoring the line of hoes that had been waiting to get his attention all night.

I had to laugh at this mutt, he just thinks he's slick. "Listen here dog breath don't act like you're coming to help look for my girl, you're just trying to holler at Kagome!" I laughed loudly as I slapped him on the back causing him to glare at me. He of course went straight into defense mode and scoffed. "Keh, don't hold ya breath ya nioi ōkami. (stinky wolf.) Ain't no one checking for her when I can get any bitch here that I want including her." He huffed as he eyed out the potential hoes to nut in tonight.

Registering what he had said I quickly stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Aye let's get one thing straight here, Kagome's like a little sister to me and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who lays a finger on her or fucks with her got it? That girl ain't nothing like any of these hoes. She's a good girl with a good heart," I grumbled with annoyance.

Kagome was like the baby of the group. We were all fucking protective of her and would do anything to protect her. She was the innocent one out of everyone with a heart of gold and **one thing** I didn't take lightly was guys trying to fuck with her.

Noticing my seriousness Inuyasha gave a short nod stating he understood and didn't question it as he knew I would never stand up to him unless I was dead serious. Turning around, we continued our walk to the backyard while dapping up familiar faces and dodging hoes who wanted to be fucked by the biggest and baddest drug lords in all of Tokyo.

When we finally made it through the crowd and outside I started to scan the area looking for Ayame, knowing fully well if I didn't find her now she would be running off with some bitch-ass punk soon and I wasn't about to let that happen. My search was interrupted as Inuyasha tapped my shoulder and pointed to the corner where there was a group of guys sitting around and passing blunts and laughing obnoxiously loud which only pissed me off more.

Looking a little closer I noticed Kagome sitting in between two guys who were trying to holler at her and her looking uncomfortable as hell as their hands roamed her thighs while they leaned way too close to her face. Then my eyes fell on Ayame and I felt my blood starting to boil, she was sitting on one of their laps smiling all up in his face as he kissed down her neck all while her best friend was sitting there practically being felt up and I literally saw red.

"She's just asking for an ass whooping tonight," I gritted out bitterly as my jaw clenched tight while balling my fists.

"Hn. Let's go straighten those bastards out, I don't like the way they're touching Kagome," Inuyasha muttered lowly as he took a pull of his blunt staring with an unreadable expression at the guys.

Nodding my head we began to stalk over to the rowdy group all while we avoided and ignored the people trying to greet us. Once we reached the group Inuyasha stood back as I got right in front of this motherfucker's face and spoke up.

"Yo what the fuck do you think you're doing grabbing all up on my woman? Looks like you weren't taught to keep those filthy hands to yourself. I don't tolerate disrespect and you know what we do to guys who disrespect us?"

When the guy looked up and noticed me glaring at him his eyes got wide with fear and instantly started stuttering while raising his arms up in surrender. "S-s-s-shit man, I didn't know she was your girl, s-s-s-she came and sat on me. I swear!" he practically begged. Instantly I hunched over as I laughed. "Seriously Ayame, you gonna try to make me jealous with this wimp who I got stuttering?" I mocked causing a salty expression to instantly grace her beautiful face.

Standing up as she huffed she sent me a glare and punched me in the chest. "Fuck you Koga you ain't shit. And I'm not your woman so I will fuck whoever I want," she spat out causing my smirk to disappear instantly and become replaced by a glare.

Noticing my anger she immediately stormed off to the house before I could get another word in, which only seemed to piss me off even more.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Koga**

This girl was seriously testing every ounce of patience I was trying to hold on to.

Trying not to lose my shit I turned my attention over to Kagome who hadn't paid any attention to what just went down, instead she was too busy trying to get some punk's hand away from her.

"Aye you better remove your hands from her before I cut them off," I spat at him. Like his friend he quickly held his hands up in surrender as he began shaking his head. "My bad Koga I ain't know she was your woman too."

I chuckled a little. "Na that's my little sis-"

Before I could finish off Inuyasha stepped forward making his presence known, and immediately all these young punk-ass bitches froze up acting like they just saw the devil himself. Inuyasha was the most feared and ruthless man out and people knew not to even breathe wrongly in his direction.

"She ain't Koga's ya piece of shit, she's mine. So if you wanna keep that pathetic life of yours, I suggest you don't look, touch or speak to her again got it? That goes for all you fuckers," Inuyasha muttered calmly which only sparked even more fear in them as they knew he killed people so casually.

The fear that was plastered on all their faces made me laugh as you could literally smell the fear that was generating off of them. Not waiting for a reply Inuyasha reached out and took Kagome's hand which she happily did with a sigh of relief, before turning to me.

"Better go get your wench Ōokami, (wolf) before she really do go fuck another bastard!" He chuckled before walking away with Kagome. Groaning at the thought of the damage control that I now had to do with Ayame, I lit up a new blunt and made my way back inside all while mentally preparing myself for her drunken wrath that I knew was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha<strong>

I took her hand and we walked over to the side of the yard, sitting away from the crowd. I just wanted to speak to her, get to know her a little and I could tell by the way she was fidgeting she was nervous. Pulling out a blunt I lit it up before looking sideways at her, only to find she was already staring at me and when she noticed I caught her looking, she quickly turned her head and started blushing.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was hella cute and I didn't even know girls blushed these days as they were so out there that I didn't think they got shy anymore.

"Arigatō," I heard her whisper lowly as she twirled her straw in her drink around. Placing my finger under her chin I softly lifted her face up so she could be looking at me.

"You're welcome, and there ain't no need to be shy around me. I don't bite," I chuckled as my eyes roamed her perfectly portioned face that was hardly covered in any make-up, which again was such a rare thing to see. She let out a soft cute laugh. "I'm really not this shy. It's just parties aren't really my scene. They make me uncomfortable," she sighed as she explained why she looked so uneasy and uncomfortable.

"I see you're more of a good girl, huh? I like that. Let me ask you, how is it you and I know the same people yet we ain't never met each other before?" I asked curiously as I literally went back a year ago in my mind trying to remember if I had ever met her before, but came up blank.

"I actually have no idea! I mean I've seen you around before at clubs and stuff but I guess we just never crossed paths. And I dunno if you've heard but I've been kinda M.I.A this past year." She explained causing me to nod my head as I had heard all about her disappearing act that left all my people confused and hurt. Taking a drag of my blunt I passed it to her so she could have a hit, but she just shook her head and declined which low key impressed me.

"Keh, yeah, I heard about your little disappearing act, had everyone worried and confused. I hope you ain't trying that shit again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow causing her to chuckle a little before speaking up.

"No. I think I'll stay put in Tokyo. I missed my girls too much and this is home but why are you so worried if I'll up and leave again, huh?" She asked with a little smirk causing me to let out a laugh. I see she's getting all bold and comfortable, I like that as the confidence made her look sexy as hell. "I'm just saying, you ain't gonna break a guy's heart are ya?" I playfully joked as I held my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt.

She looked at me to see if I was serious, before we both burst out in laughter.

We chilled and spoke to each other for the next hour just getting to know each other. If I told you she was perfected by God himself I wouldn't be lying. Kagome ain't got no flaws, she's honestly perfect, the type of girl you want your mother to meet. She's hella funny too. Wench had a sense of humor for days but it only seemed to come out once she was comfortable with the person otherwise the wall she had up at first was the only thing you'd see.

What got me the most though was she just seemed so damn kind-hearted. Like she ain't got a bad thought in her head at all. Shit was rare to see because all women had some ulterior motive in life but I just couldn't find it in her. Wanting nothing more than to see her again after tonight, I placed my blunt in between my lips and began reaching in my pocket to retrieve my phone but as if God was working against me, this dumb hoe I fuck sometimes just had to waddle her fucking fake ass over to where we were.

"Mmmmmmm baby whatcha doing all the way over here with this? I'm sorry sweetie are you lost? You should run along home now since it's past your bed time. Little girls shouldn't be out this late with big men. Come on Inu, let me take you upstairs and remind you why you fuck me on the regular," Chizu's annoying ass voice yelled so everyone around us could hear and look over.

Kagome instantly tensed up and looked around the bystanders who were all watching. She was clearly embarrassed and her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Umm, I better get going, nice meeting you," she practically whispered before she quickly got up and walked inside before I had a chance to stop her.

To say I was pissed off was an understatement. Turning my gaze from Kagome I looked over and glared up at Chizu who was smirking with her hands on her hips. "Get your fucking ugly ass outta my face you worthless bitch!" I gritted out causing people to laugh as Chizu stood shocked and instantly started to pout as tears formed in her eyes.

Not feeling an ounce of remorse, I stood up and glared at her causing her to cower away and clear the path so I could storm my way back inside and look for Kagome. As soon as I stepped inside, my attention was on full alert as I scanned the entire party trying to get a glimpse of her. Pushing through the crowd, I narrowed my eyes once I got to the lounge room and noticed Sango and Kagome holding up a drunk and sloppy Ayame, while walking her towards the front door.

Shaking my head at Ayame's antics, I run to catch up to them and moved Kagome aside so I could help her carry out Ayame towards the awaiting car that Miroku was standing next to.

"Better not get sick on my shoes," I muttered lowly in annoyance at Ayame and practically threw her in the car when no one was looking. Shutting the door, I walked around to where Kagome was hugging Miroku goodbye and waited for us to be alone. Taking the hint, Miroku smirked as he patted my shoulder and went over to the other side where Sango was waiting for him.

Kagome, noticing I was standing there, gave me a small smile as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. "Thanks for helping," she said softly before blushing and quickly jumping into the driver's seat as I just stood there with an amused grin.

Tapping on the window, she looked over and opened it up causing me to lean my head in. " It's no problem and I should apologize for the way that hoe acted, she had no right to disrespect you," I muttered sincerely causing her to put her head down for a second before looking up and shrugging as she once again smiled softly.

"It's whatever. Don't worry about it," she mumbled as she turned the car on, not really wanting to hear me out which I understood. "You ain't even gonna let a guy get your number beautiful?" I asked causing her to look over again with red cheeks.

Letting out a small laugh, she licked over her lips as she put her seat belt on without breaking eye contact. "I'll see you around, Inuyasha." she whispered before sending me a wink and backed out of the driveway before I could say anything else.


End file.
